mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mint/Dialogue
Friendship Stranger Friend Romance Boyfriend Sweetheart Spouse Soulmate Unhappy Jealous Nemesis Festivals Day of the Bright Sun Winter Solstice Seasons Spring Summer Autumn Winter Mission ; ; Play and date ;When date officially begins * Oh, there you are. What did you want to do first? ;If you are late or miss the date * Where were you? Did something come up? ;If you end the date without using all available actions points (Happy) * Really? I guess it can't be helped. But we should do this again sometime. ;If you end the date without using all available actions points (Unhappy) * Hm...yeah, maybe today wasn't the best day for this. See you. ;When date officially ends (Happy) * Cool. What to do next? ;When date officially ends (Unhappy) * I'm getting a little sleepy...zzz...zzz.... ;Mint needs to leave the date (Happy) * Shoot, it's getting late, got to head back. But I had fun today! * Let's do this again soon. ;Mint needs to leave the date (Unhappy) * Oh, I have to get back to work. * Later. ;Failed date (Mint leaves because their mood dropped too low) * This is a waste of my time and yours. I'm going home. * Let's not do this again. ;Jealous * Are...Are you cheating on me? I...no, I don't want to know. Leave me alone, please. ;Break up * I see...So this is what it's like to break up,it hurts so much. Casual talk * I went to several places in the Free Cities for projects. I was most impressed with Walnut Groove. There were lots of handicrafts there, it made me very happy! Compliment *(You are very handsome.) ** ... Really? A lot of people say that for some reason. *(You're from Vega 5, aren't you? You must know a lot about the old relics!) ** No really. The researchers at Vega 5 are certainly very knowledgeable, but their work are often top secret. I'm just an engineer, they don't show interesting relics to me unless it's related to my job. Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * That's a difficult question... I am not very picky, maybe I don't take too salty or unhealthy fried food. ;Ask about work *(How's work?) ** Not always. It really depends on projects, sometimes I'm very busy and sometimes I just take naps. *(Do you enjoy your job?) ** My job is to help the Free Cities facilities grow, make everyone's life easier, you know? To be able to do that makes my job very satisfying. Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue